yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Benzaiten
is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and is one of The Seven Gods of Fortune. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Benzaiten is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Benzaiten appears a female humanoid Yo-kai who resembles somewhat of a rock star. She has pointy ears and amber-colored eyes with pink eye shadow, as well as a little sharp tooth that sticks out of her mouth. She has very dark-brown long hair with red highlights and giant curls at the back. Part of it is done up with a clip adorned with a gemstone and small lighting bolts. Benzaiten wears a long purple-yellow dress/kimono with a black spot design on the long sleeves, as well as a blue obi with a white string at her waist. A long white ribbon hovers behind her head and appears to be attached to the obi as well. She also wears a set of two golden bracelets on either arm and is holding a dark-pink guitar, which she uses to summon thunderbolts by strumming it. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 The following method can only be done in the Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch 3. # Scan a Dream Medal in the game by talking to Mr. Wonderful next to the Dream Wheel on a New 3DS or with an NFC Reader. # The player will be transported to a room with Benzaiten in it, where she will be a daily battle. The following methods can be done in all versions of Yo-kai Watch 3. Talk to Mr. Wonderful and get an aura that allows the player to challenge Benzaiten. The player will then be transported to a room with Benzaiten in it, where she will be a daily battle. Alternatively, Benzaiten is a Clu-T-fact reward in Labyrinth of Isao and Extreme Labyrinth of Isao. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Benzaiten was available in Score Attack for one week to the Top 750 players, but she can also be freed from the Lucky/Oni Crank-a-kai in certain event periods. Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Benzaiten can be obtained in the two dungeons known as Labyrinth of Isao ''and ''Labyrinth of Pole Inazuma Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |30|-|Single enemy}} |70|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|A furious electric shock paralyzes the foe, stopping them from moving.}} |148|Thunder|Middle and back row|Lighting bolts rain down on foes in range as she strums her dear guitar.}} ||6 =Knocks out an enemy on very low health. |-}} Etymology Origin Benzaiten is based on the goddess of the same name belonging to the shichifukujin (七福神, "seven lucky gods"), ancient deities of good luck originating from Hinduism, Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, whose image shifted as they moved from one culture to the other until the coalesced into a group of seven patron gods (the number 7 is a bearer of good luck in Japanese culture). Benzaiten is traditionally the only woman of the group and is originally derived from the Hindu goddess Sarasvati. In her most modern incarnation, she is portrayed with an elaborate hairstyle and holding a biwa, with a white snake as her animal companion. She is incredibly beautiful, talented and a skilled musician and she is the patron goddess of artists, writers, dancers and geisha. Trivia In other languages * Italian: Benzaiten * German: Benzaiten * French: Benzaiten de:Benzaiten Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai